


Laura Through The Years

by lesbianisakeijser



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and a v v god sister to david!!!!! v good sister!!!!, basically laura being Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianisakeijser/pseuds/lesbianisakeijser
Summary: a girl and the turnings of the years.





	Laura Through The Years

laura is five when she first hears her mom crying. she doesn’t understand why, but she realized her parents were fighting, and after her dad slammed the door and her mom goes straight to their room she could hear her soft sobs. it’s quiet, like she doesn’t want to wake laura up, like she is not allowed to cry, somehow. laura gets up from her bed and hands her mom tissues and asks her what’s wrong. her mom smiles and tells her that sometimes talking to people you love is too complicated.

laura is eleven when she first likes a girl. she’s the nice, sweet one from her class, the one that always gives away her pens when someone needs them, and laura knows she loves her. for some reason, she doesn’t tell her that. but she thinks about her every night, every day, every time she can. she likes her smile and her laugh and her gentleness and effortless kindness. she wants to talk to someone about her, but for some reason thinks it’s not the best idea. she eventually lets her go.

laura is fourteen when she says out loud she’s a lesbian. it’s to herself in the bathroom at 3 am, and it’s barely even a whisper, but it holds a lot of meaning behind it. she feels like there’s an inner voice telling her that she won’t forget that moment, that she would remember the way her voice trembled and the way her hands were shaking. but she said it anyway. and when she gets out of the bathroom and sees her parents sleeping in their room, back to back, the space between them wide enough so that she could sleep there with them, she feels something big in her chest. she doesn’t fall asleep.

laura is fifteen going on sixteen when she tells her parents she’s a lesbian. she doesn’t say gay, she doesn’t say she likes girls, she decides that using the real word would save her a lot of self doubt. because that’s finally real. because someone finally knows. her dad is furious and her mom is confused, and she doesn’t really know what she had expected from them, but it was for sure something better than that. she doesn’t remember falling asleep that night, only tears rolling down her cheeks and a wet pillow.

laura is celebrating her sixteenth birthday when she packs up her stuff and gets on the streets. she mentions she wants a pride flag for this birthday, a big one, one she could hand on her room wall. her dad gets angry and tells her she’s going too far with this whole pride thing, and that she needs to get over this phase. she looks at him, devastated, and asks him if she’s a joke to him. he doesn’t reply. she asks her mom what is it that she thinks of it, and she looks at her with worried and pitying eyes and tells her that she knows a great priest who could help her get over this. laura runs to her room and doesn’t get out until the middle of the night, after she put everything she could into a bag. she leaves a note behind when she locks the door. thought you could do better than that.

laura is seventeen when she finds a normal place to stay. it’s an abandoned building, but she doesn’t need anything more than that. she takes mattress someone left on the street and sleeps there for a few weeks. she finds a job as a waitress and lies to the employer about her age. he tells her she doesn’t look eighteen, and she laughs it off like she’s used to replies like that. she’s not.

laura is eighteen when she finds a lonely kid on a bridge. his hair looks weird to her, and his walk doesn’t look as confident as it should be considering how nice he looks. she asks him if he’s okay, and he ignores her. she tells him she has some extra place he could stay at, if he wants to. he looks up at her and asks her if she’s sure. she says yes. he says his name is david, and something about the way he says that makes her want to protect him at all costs.

laura is eighteen when she tells david she’s his sister now. they have talked all evening about their previous life, and he tried very hard not to cry but she knows he needs it, so she hugs him and lets him break down. she cuts his hair properly the morning after, and saves for a few days to get him some binders, because she sees how hard it is for him to breathe. she tells him about her parents and he tells her about his, and they talk and talk and then she realizes he’s just a kid.

laura is nineteen when david comes home and goes straight to his room without talking to her. she knows sometimes it’s good to leave him to it, but eight hours after it she knocks on his door and asks him to take off his binder. she saw people’s comments on his instagram, and realized what happened. he talked to her eventually, telling her how afraid he is that matteo won’t want to talk to him now, how much he cares and wants everything about david and him to be perfect. laura hugs him again. they listen to his music until he decides to go visit his grandmother. she’s the only one from his old family he was still in touch with, and laura agreed and swore him to text her every few hours. when he doesn’t, she doesn’t pry. he eventually calls her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you like it!! this was originally posted at my tumblr, @garaugiovanni


End file.
